I just want to be the one
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Just a one-shot inspired by several quotes. (Not good at summary) Hope you like it :)


**A/N: Just a one-shot inspired by several quotes. Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you very much to KSPretenderFan for the beta! :)**

* * *

_I want to be the one who makes you laugh so hard that your check and tummy starts hurting._

He was totally captivated by this woman who was standing in front of him. He felt her soft hands on his cheeks then she brought her mouth to his in a brush, nibbled his lower lip before he grabbed her mouth once again more hungrily this time. She passed an arm around his neck to feel his tongue deeper into her mouth as he pressed her body against his with his hands on her lower back. They broke the kiss breathless but John couldn't remove his lips from hers and moved her hair from her shoulder to bury his face into her neck and started nibbling, kissing and smelling her skin. She moaned running her fingertips in his hair making him smirk while she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Take me to bed, John." She softly murmured.

As she ordered, he lifted her from the ground making her gasp and carried her on his right shoulder.

"John!" She gasped and laughed loudly. She loved this man, the tender side, the hard side, the loving and sweet side, his playfulness. She loved everything about him; the way he was making her feel loved was rather beautiful.

"Put me down!" She was still laughing as he reached her bedroom. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful melodies he had heard and he could admire her beautiful smile until the end of his days. She couldn't see his face but she could still feel him smirk, the one he gave her the day they broke into Virtanen labs. He dropped her on the bed, took off his jacket without taking his eyes off her, loosened his tie and threw it to the ground. He laid his hand under her knee, stroking her skin with his fingertips as he went down to her ankle, took off one of her high heels and did the same with the other. They stared hungrily at each other as Zoe grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him over her.

_I want to call your name repeatedly until you turn around so I can kiss your lips._

She was in another world, eyes closed and biting her lower lip as she was feeling him rocking against her. He felt her nails dig into his back, her body arched back as a wave of pleasure invaded her. She needed him; she had to feel him deeper inside her, to feel his weight crushing her tiny body and to feel his kisses, cuddles and everything he did to make her crazy. Zoe Morgan isn't a woman who needs a man; she's a woman that a man needs. She had to take control back but this, everything he was doing to her body, was too good; he was everywhere at the same time.

"Zoe." He whispered in her ear. She didn't move or say anything, her eyes still closed. "Zoe." He repeated again to catch her attention. She turned her head to him, plunged her eyes into his and stayed like that for a few seconds. He saw the pleasure in her eyes, wished the time had stopped for ever because he knew it was an impossible love and she knew it too. His eyes fell on her lips, those beautiful and so soft lips he used to kiss. He saw her mouth slightly open as her eyes closed again and a moan escaped from her throat. He brought his mouth to a few inches from hers and kissed her lips slowly at first but then she plunged her tongue into his mouth and a battle started.

_I want to be scooped up in your arms and so close to you I can hear your heartbeat._

They were breathing heavily caused by their lovemaking, their bodies were sweating and they could feel their hearts beating into their head. She leaned on him, her head resting on his chest and his arms tightly around her body. The silence took possession of the room, neither one of them wanted to break the relaxing atmosphere because they knew that at any moment he or she could be called. Their relationship was just a night here and there. Actually, they had never had a serious conversation about those nights. He wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend and they couldn't describe what they were but if they could have a night together, they never missed the opportunity. There were no questions, no judgments and no rules, just a man and a woman who were enjoying a night in each other's arms. He ran a hand through her long wavy hair; he used to do this thing now while she tightened her grip around his waist. They were so close she could hear his heartbeat; she closed her eyes and let herself spellbound.

_I want to be the one to hold your hand, kiss your nose and make you so happy your eyes show it._

The little touches had become a habit; they did it almost unconsciously. John and Zoe weren't fond of touching until they met each other. Since they had crossed the line they were no longer able to do without each other, even if none of them dare to admit it. A hand through the hair, kissed on the neck, fingers stroking the skin or every little attentions that it proved they cared for each other. They were still lying in the bed, their legs intertwined, none of them had still spoken but words weren't necessary between those two. John's left hand that was stroking her shoulder finally grabbed her right hand lying on his chest; palm against palm; he mingled their fingers. Zoe slightly raised her head from his chest, smiled and kissed his jaw as he smirked and lowered his head to drop a kiss on her nose then on her lips. When he looked into her eyes, he saw this sparkle he liked to see because he can see fear, love and happiness. He broke her walls and found the real Zoe, not the fixer, not the most influential woman in the city but the woman he fell in love with. Her laugh, her smile, her perfect body, her captivating eyes, her hands on his body, her kissed, her sarcasm, her way of thinking; everything. He loved everything about her.

"I love you." He whispered. He buried his head into her neck, tightened his grip as if she could go at any time. She passed her arm around his neck, closed her eyes to remember this moment for ever and whispered the same three words into his ear.

_I want to be the one who keeps you warm at night by being in your arms._

The night had brought them into a rare and deep sleep, her back against his chest, their hands entwined on her stomach, his nose tickling the back of her neck with her hair tickling his skin, smelling her perfume. He just wanted to be the one for her, the one to make her feel loved, the one to cherish her, the one to love her.

_I just want to be the one._

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
